


Unknown emotions

by DreamingQueen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel probably beeing in puperty, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingQueen/pseuds/DreamingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel starts feeling strange when Sebastian is even close to him, so he does something about it. With both of them not really understanding their feelings, all they do is draw out what would eventually happen anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puberty, that`s all it is, surely

„It´s an order. Don´t disobey me.“ 

These were the words repeating over and over again in the mind of the demon butler. He did not ask why, or what his Lord wanted to achieve with the order, but that did not mean he understood it.   
The order was simple enough. Ciel Phantomhive had ordered his butler Sebastian Michaelis zo not help him change his clothes anymore. But why would he not want that, concidering the fact he couldn´t dress himself properly, was beyond the demon. It had come out of nowhere as well – he had wanted to helb the boy change in his nightgown, when suddenly his hands were pushed away and he had spoken his demand.   
The demon sighed. He wondered if his master would be able to handle this by himself. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind he went to fullfill his duty in the hous, doing the last work before everyone else would go to bed as well. 

The next morning he stood before his Lords room, knocking and entering when no reply came. Of course the boy was still sleeping, so Sebastian set to do his morning routine, opening the courains and telling his master what his plans for the day were. When the bluehaired boy sat on the side of his bed, Sebastian, out of habit, went and wanted to start helping him change, but the stern look in Ciels eyes stopped him. Bowing lightly he excused himself to go and fullfill other duties in the houshold. 

Ciel sighed, finally changed, and sipped at the now cold cup of tea. He simply could not let the demon touch him any longer. He did not know why, or when it had started, but the touches from the other male made his skin burn and tingle in the most delightening way. And that was the exact problem. He was starting to reach his puberty, and all the attention he recieved from the other, mixed with his probably raging hormones, would cause a lot of awkward situations the young Lord had no problem with not risking. He did not want his butler to think he had any kind of even remotedly romantic feelings towards him, because that was not the case. It was all just hormones, Ciel was sure of that.   
He sighed, setting the cup down, not feeling like eating the now cold breakfast and got up, making his way to his office. He had work to do. 

 

Sebastian eyed the untouched breakfast and rubbed his forhead. Of course the young Lord would have taken a lot of time to change and the breakfast would get cold. He should have concidered that and prepared something cold to begin with, but he did not think about that at all this morning. For some reason he found himself forgetting a lot those past hours, so he berated himself and set on preparing some snacks for the boy. Not eating anything wouldn´t do him any good either. 

„Come in.“ Ciel said as he heared a knocking on his office door. „What is it?“  
„My Lord, I have prepared some snacks for you.“ Sebastian brought a tabblet with some coockies and tea to his desk and set it down in a way it wouldn´t cost workspace. „I apologice for beeing thoughtless this morning and not preparing an other kind of breakfast you could have eaten when cold.“  
„You...“ Ciel grumbled, taking what the demon said as an insulg. „Don´t bother, I just wasn´t hungry this morning.“ Snatching a coockie and eating it he continued his work. „Did you controll the others already? I don´t want Finny and the rest to do something stupid again.“  
„I have not, but I will be on my way to do so immediately.“ With a bow he excused himself again and left the room. 

Ciel heaved a sigh. For some reason, today, even his butler beeing just close to him made him feel all excited, and he could not have that. It was just today after all, maby his hormones had a feast or something like that. Slightly irritated he got back to work. 

 

The demon butler sighed and relaxed for the briefest of seconds after he had controlled everyone of the other servants and stopped the worst things from happening. After all that time, they still had to lern how to properly work as servants, but he could not deny that they were strong fighters and could protect their master when necessary.   
Taking a look at the clock he realised it was almost time for his masters tea, so he got to work on that. 

When Sebastian knocked on the door of his masters office and did not recieve an answer, he was slightly worried. Either he had run off somewhere or did not hear him, but the second thought was erased immediately after knocking for the sixth time. Slowly opening the door he took a look inide only to find the place deserted. Sighing he closed the door again and set off to find his Lord. 

 

Ciel sat on the ground beside his bed, leaning against the footend. His face was compleatly red and he rubbed his legs together uncomfortably. Only because of his wierd puperty process did he have those thoughts about his demon butler doing all kinds of things to him and thus making his body react the way it did. He could not concentrate on work with a problem like that, so he decided to sneak away and do something about it. Luckyly Sebastian was busy dealing with the other occupants of this household so he was not discovered.   
Closing his eyes, face becoming slightly more red, he let his hand wander down south. 

 

He had not expected to find his Lord in the condition he was in at that moment. He did not even think of his Lord having urges like that in his age, until he remembered humans had that process called puperty.   
Standing still at the door which was slightly ajar, Sebastian watched his master touch himself, debating on what to do. He had to wonder if this had anything to do with him not beeing allowed to helb his master change anymore, but pushed the thought aside for now. It was not his place to decide anyways, as was the problem with what he should or should not do at that moment. If his master wanted release, he would not dirsturb him and maby even scare and humiliate him in the process. 

Though, for some reason, the demon found himself unable to look or move away from the scene unfolding before his eyes. A strange feeling of possessiveness overcame him and he had to hold himself back from entering the room and... what? Slightly starteled he realised his own bodys reaction to what his Lord unknowingly was showing him. Somewhat irritated he slowly stroke himself through his clothes just to ease the ache a little. He should not have a reaction like that, not to his Lord, or to any human for that matter. Of course, he could let his body react that way if he wanted to, but things like sexual need were beneath a demon like him. He didn´t neet it, but could get it if he wanted, or needed in order to gather information. This was a first for him, his body reacting without him knowingly wanting it to.

Focusing back on the scene inside his Lords privat quarters he had to surpress a growl when he saw the boy reaching completition and basking in the afterglow of his sexual activities. Not noticing how his own eyes became red Sebastian decided to do something against his problem as well before bringing his Lord his afternoon tea.


	2. Conflict

Sebastian started to notice certain things after what he had seen a feew days before. His Lord seemed to not want to be alone with him as much as possible, not even calling him to his office once for something like sweets during the last few days. Conversations got even shorter than before, and at times it was necessary to be in the same room for a long time he would always call one of the other servants for some petty reasons.   
The demon started to wonder whether his master had noticed him when he`d watched him that afternoon or if there was something else behind his recent actions.   
Sebastian himself realised he started to constantly have to surpress the need to go see the young boy. Very concerning indeed.

Ciel did not understand what was wrong with him anymore. He had thought it would have been okay, just that once, to think about the other while touching himself and then never again do it.  
He was sorely mistaken.   
The urges became stronger and more frequent, to a point where touching his front was not enough anymore and his fantasys became more and more lewed.   
He could not stand beeing alone with the other for any longer than absolutely necessary, lest he wanted his body to react and possibly others to notice.  
Of course, only because he did not want to create any unnecessary awkwardness or anything like that. There was only one problem. He realised the demon butler started to give him looks Ciel could not for the life of him decipher. Was it suspicion? Did he know it or at least suspect something? What if he`d heard, or worse, seen something? And was it only him or did the demon show up more often without him calling the butler?  
He did not know what to make out of his situation at all. His body, feelings and urges confused him too much. 

And then he snapped. 

„...My Lord?“ Sebastian stood there, eyes just the slightest bit widened, and more than a little shocked.  
„You heard my order. Now, go.“ Ciel was not facing the other, could not even if he wanted to try. „Don´t disobey me, you know what will happen otherwise.“  
„...Yes, my Lord.“ Sebastian, eyes covered by a shadow, bowed down deeply and left. Not just the room. But the mansion. 

Ciel sunk down to the floor of his beedroom, having to calm himself. Why had he reacted that way? Did he really just order his butler to leave the mansion and not set foot on it, as well as to not come into his sight?   
Yes, he did, definitely. There was no demon on his grounds anymore, he was sure as soon as his ears catched the sound of the front door falling close. 

Standing up he walked over to a mirror, pulling off the eye patch and realising the mark was still there. So it had not been broken. Good. Though, of course it would not have been broken just because he had orderd the demon to stay out of his sight.   
Sighing he went back to his office, meeting the other servants on his way there and telling them Sebastian was out on buisness for a while under his orders, so they were to wort twice as hard to not screw up.   
After that he pushed all thoughts of the demon out of his mind and tried to concentrate on his work. 

 

Sebastian sat in a tree just outside of the mansiongrounds, his demonic abilities allowing him to feel and watch his master non the less. Was he angered at the demon for checking on him maby a little bit too often, or him coming to check on him without beeing called in general? Non the less, he would figure out the cause and continue to watch over his Lord, protect him.   
Not realising how posessive he really felt, his eyes became red again, with his whole demanor changing just the slightest bit and becoming more demonic, he continued to do just that. 

 

It was evening now, and Ciel massaged his temples. He had realised that, without the demon here to keep everyone and everything in check, things would become problematic and crazy. He had underrestimated that. It was more than just that, it was chaos. He had not eaten anything since breakfast because the kitchen was unusable and the ingrediants burnt, the garden looked like a warzone and the laundry was everything but clean. But he had to cope. He would not call the demon back just yet, ruining his pride and humiliating himself. Also, with the other gone for a while, he could maby calm himself, his nerves and his feelings and strange body reactions. 

Starting to change his clothes to get ready for bed, the young boy did not notice when shadowy figures invaded the grounds of his mansion and sneaked around, quiet enough not to get noticed by any of the servants. 

 

Sebastian would have cursed if he would do such a thing. First the other servants ruined everything, it was not healthy for the young boy to not eat anything more than breakfast, deciding he would have to start to sneak in and prepare some things in secret himself after all, and now this.   
He was able to stop almost all the attackers trying to get to the mansion, but five of them managed to sneak past him and get inside. He did not know what to do when he realised the other servants didn´t notice anything. His Lord was in danger, it was his duty and will to protect him, but the orders to not cross his sight were absolute. Debating on what was the bigger risk he sat down on a treebranch again, observing the happenings and hoping they were only thugs, the kind that would leave after finding something of value, but beeing ready to jump in any time. 

Ciel awoke from his slumber and sitting up he rubbed his eyes. Something told him he should be alert and not go back to sleep again, because he would be compleatly defenseless if he did. He wanted to call his butler, but then realised, right, he was not here anymore. Getting out of bed and moving carefully, he decided to go to one of the other servants rooms, but he was startled when a hand came from behind, coveringn his mouth and pulling him back against a strong chest. For a moment he thought it was Sebastian, but when the man spoke he realised, no, it was not. 

„What a cute little boy. And he´s supposed to be the queens watchdog? Really?“ The person holding him laughed, Ciel could even feel the vibrations on his back.   
„Seems like it. The others are servants or something, though they obviousely can´t do their work right. We managed to get in after all.“ A second person answered.   
„The only one who was dangerous was that black haired butler who defeated most of the men outside the mansion, but he´s not here, so who cares.“ A third person came into view in front of Ciel, masked, and bound his hands together with a rope.   
„I know we´re supposed to bring him to our boss immediately, but, what do you think...?“ A forth one petted his hair.  
„Yeah, he´s cute enough, and nobody said we couldn´t have fun.“ The fifth of them forcefully opened Ciels shirt, buttons falling to the floor and exposing the youth compleatly, concidering he only wore a shirt at night. 

Ciel tried to say something as soon as the hand was taken away from his mouth, but it was exchanged with a gag immedeatley after. His feet were also bound together by one of the men, and he lost balance. Before he hit the flore however, one of them catched him and proceeded to lay him on his lap. The young Earl froze when he felt a stinging sensation on his neck and turned just in time to see one of the men putting an empty syringe back into his pocket. Ciel didn`t bother to even try and question what they injected into him, not that he could, when he noticed his vision blurring and starting to become black. Discust welled up inside him when he also realised, yes, his body was now reacting in ways he did not want it to. And he wasn`t even beeing touched yet, something he was not looking forward to at all. 

„Come on. Let´s get along and have some fun...“  
With that said, the men began closing in on the shocked and even slightest bit terrified Ciel, who could only wonder what that shadow was that had appeared behind the men shortly before he compleatly blacked out. He wondered if it was only his imagination, or the drug, but he was almost sure he had seen red eyes. With that, he wasn`t concerned anymore about his situation at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the second chapter. Hope you like it. C;
> 
> And I also want to ask the question: How detaild should I write this? I don`t really have experience in writing lemons, I read some, but that`s it. So, do you want me to write it or not? Can`t promise it will be good, though.   
> And if I´d write it, no, it wouldn`t be in the next chapter. But I´d have to work on writing one, so that`s why I ask in advance. 
> 
> Till then~ ^.^/


	3. New orders

Ciel awoke to birds chirping outside of his bedroom window, the first thing he noticed was that said window was left open. He was confused for a moment, trying to recall what had happened the day before. When he remembered, he didn’t know whether he should frown or smile. Truth be told, he did feel more like smiling, being somewhat even, dare he admit it, happy because he knew now that his butler was watching over him non the less, but he decided to frown anyways. If he would have clearly seen the butler, not just a scheme in his half conscious state, then what? He would have completely disobeyed his orders and the contract would probably have been broken.   
Just to make sure he got up, stepped in front of the mirror and looked at his hidden eye. It was still there, so it was good for now. But what if Sebatian stayed here and he would accidentally see him..?

The demon butler, on the other hand, was sitting outside the window, frowning at his own mistakes. He had decided to stay with his master all night, making sure he would be all right and no harm was done. He had prepared breakfast as well, knowing the other servants would not be able to do anything right without him there.   
But when he had brought the food to his Lords room and stood beside his bed, he noticed the young boy waking up. So, with the order in mind, he had escaped through the window and out of the boys field of view, but had left the window open because he didn’t know how much time he had. His Lord wasn’t a demon, but had sharp senses non the less.   
He would stay by his side though. So he continued to observe his master, frowning again, this time at his Lords obvious distress. He somewhat relaxed when he saw the boy spotting the breakfast and starting to eat. 

Ciel let the options run through his head again and again, a little upset that thoughts about his butler even kept him from his work, but not being able to help it. Should he just call him back? But he still hadn’t sorted out his feelings. So should he just keep doing it like he was now? But there were even two points against that. First, the danger of him seeing his butler and breaking the contract and, second, he felt like he was running. Running from not only his own feelings and thoughts, but from the demon as well. Didn’t he promise himself not to run from anyone or anything? But what was he supposed to do? If he stopped running from both these things, his butler would surely find out and laugh at him, in demonic amusement maybe even use him in some way or another. But if he only stopped running from the feelings, he would not get his butler back, and if he only stopped running from the butler, he would just suffer himself.   
Damn puberty. But there wasn’t anything he could do about that.

Then Ciel shook his head, enraged with himself. Since when did he even think about thinking about matters like these? Wasn’t he someone who would rather act and use his power to get the answers he wanted?  
So, his decision was made. 

 

“Sebastian! I order you to get back here right now, and I know you’re still around here and can hear me!”

The demon was more than a little surprised when his master had stepped out into the garden and spoke the words he did. And so fast, too. He would have thought that, if his Lord decided to speak an order of the nature the one he was given, he would stick to it longer and more…

“Sebastian!” 

He didn’t have the time to continue his thoughts. Order was order, so, of course, he would obey. Not mentioning the fact that he was secretly relieved to be able to be close to the boy again. 

“Yes, my Lord.” Sebastian had appeared before the boy in a flesh, kneeling before him.   
“I have one more order for you, and you will obey and not question it even once.”  
“Yes.”  
“…Around me. Act the way you feel. Disregard everything of our agreement that you are my butler. Do only the things you want to do, and do not put an act up around me anymore. If you feel like being angry, then be. Same with all other feelings you could or could not have.” Ciel looked at him with hidden determination in his eyes, but more a look that told someone to dare say a word against him.   
“..Yes, my Lord.” Sebastian, bowing deeper in his kneeling position, avoided his eyes. Acting like he felt and doing what he wanted? He wasn’t sure if his master knew exactly what he was ordering him to do. The demon was sure, at the end of the day, the youth would probably, no. Surely regret his decision. But he didn’t have a choice.   
So, he stood up and went to his own room, trying to calm himself from all these thoughts that surfaced when his master ordered him to `do what he wanted`.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the somewhat shorther chapter.   
> This is meant to be more of a 'bridge' between the things that happened/will happen, so...  
> Yeah.   
> Would be happy if you tell me what you think, but I'll continue the story anyways. XD  
> I just want to know if and what I could better, my writing or the pacing or things like that. 
> 
> Till then~


	4. Behaviour

Ciel really wasn’t sure what to expect. At all. Would Sebastian run? Leave him and not help him anymore, wait until he achieved revenge on his own and then come back just to get his soul? Or would he stay but just not do anything for him anymore, deciding only to watch? The most unrealistic, Ciel decided, was that Sebastian would just continue on as if nothing had happened. That seemed completely impossible, if he was honest with himself. Who liked serving a boy all day, reading his every wish before he had even spoken it, not complaining about even the most stupid or humiliating orders?  
He did have one wishful scenario, of course, which was for Sebastian to show the same feelings towards him that he had himself. A thing like that, though, was even more unlikely to happen than for him to continue his duties like before. 

Ciels thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door, wondering who would come to see him this late at night, risking to possibly interrupt his sleep. Though, when he looked in the general direction of the window he noticed that the sun was starting to rise, a time Sebastian usually would wake him up at. So, could he…?

“Come in.” Ciel said in a steady voice, though inside he was fidgeting. Was it him?  
“My, I did not expect my Lord to be awake already at this hour, answering the formal knock I do to make sure whether you sleep or not.”   
“…Sebastian!” Ciel sat up, more than awake even though somewhere in his mind he did register that he did not sleep last night at all, to occupied with being nervous and musing about one thing or another. “What are you doing here…?”  
“Why, bringing breakfast to my Lord and making sure he leaves the bed in time as to not mess up his schedule for the day.” Sebastian brought in the breakfast, setting it down where his master could get it, opened the curtains and starting to gather the clothes he then started to help his Lord change into. “Today, your schedule is…”

Ciel didn’t listen. His mind was far away from the moment his butlers words initiated he would keep on doing his duties as usual. Sebastian did not leave. Okay, possible. He would watch him, making sure he took care of his duties. Okay, maybe because otherwise his soul would be not as tasty or something like that, his thoughts on that were that the souls taste was affected by how the one the soul belonged to was as a person and what he was doing, emotions, whatever.   
But he was continuing as if nothing had happened. Why? Did he really like doing this kind of work? That could not possibly be true… Yet, here he was, even throwing the order not to help his Lord change out of the window and doing just that.   
Though, maybe the way he wanted to act was to delude his master and then let him hit the ground of a very cold well filled with water. 

“My Lord, are you listening?” Sebastians brows were slightly furrowed. “Really, you should listen and plan your actions for the day, the meetings you will have, based on your schedule. You should not ignore your duties.”  
“I know. I just…” Ciel didn’t end the sentence, just dropping the topic, getting up as soon as he was fully dressed in his daily attire and turning to leave the room.   
“My Lord, you did not yet touch your breakfast and tea. Should I bring it to your office?”  
“…No. I don’t feel hungry. Just… Do what you want, as I ordered you to yesterday.”

With those words, the door fell shut behind him and Ciel was out of the room. 

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile, knowing where the boys behavior came from. He wouldn’t have expected it either if he was in his shoes he guessed, but the young man would eventually come to terms with it, asking him why, realizing it was not just some sort of joke or torture to let him hanging in the most important moments. So, he did not dwell on these thoughts.   
Something he did dwell on, however, was the fact that his Lord had not noticed that he had taken off his gloves only for the time he was un- and redressing his master. He was not able to help himself, taking only the slightest of advantages out of the order for now, deciding he would build up slowly. The smooth, clean skin of his master was something he wanted to touch ever since the moment he had seen the boy pleasuring himself. Yes, he had realized that, even though he was a demon and hadn’t normally needs like that, he felt a desire for his young Lord.   
And now that he could, he would act on it. Little by little, he wanted to build up to the moment when he could take his master, lead him to his private chambers in the evening, and… Deciding not to continue these thoughts, sure he would want to do that the moment he did, Sebastian refocused his attention to the work he would do during this day. The reason he continued to do just that was beyond him, something he felt like doing but not being able to explain. Maybe it had to do with the desire for his master, though he could not put his finger on why he would want to help a human he purely desired for his body. Well, he would figure it out as he went. 

Ciel sat on his table, realizing that usually he would be bored out of his mind and maybe call Sebastian for some snacks, but not feeling like that at all in that moment. He had worked feverously on his papers, finishing them far sooner than he had any time before, and now searching just as feverously for some more work to do, deciding to do things that were actually planed for the next day.   
In the middle of him doing that work someone knocked on his door. 

“Come in.” Ciel straightened, wondering who could come and want something from him now. Though, of course, he shouldn’t even have questioned it.  
“Excuse me, my Lord. I thought at this hour, some sweats would be appropriate, since normally you ask for them at this time.” Sebastian brought a tray with tea and some snacks on them.  
“Yes, though usually you never give them to me.”  
“Well, there are days something like this is acceptable, especially because you did not eat anything yet. It is important to at least eat a little.” Sebastian sat the tray down on the desk, eying the papers his Lord was working on, rising an eyebrow. “The work planed for tomorrow? Did you already finish todays?”  
“Yes. I worked faster today, I don’t know why though. Nothing wrong with it, is it?”  
“Of course not, but then it is even more deserved for you to take a short break.”  
“…Okay.” Ciel sighed. He had a creeping feeling he wouldn’t get rid of the demon otherwise anyway, so he took a sip from the tea, enjoying the taste, and eating a snack to go with it. Absentmindedly he rubbed his neck, feeling a little sore for no particular reason.   
“How would you like a little massage?” Sebastians eyes gleamed red for the slightest of moments.   
“I said it. Do what you want.” Ciel tried to ignore how close the other got.  
“Well then.” Discarding of his gloves again for the moment he opened his masters shirt enough to be able to reach the now exposed shoulders and got to work. “You really are tense, I can tell even though I only just started. Maybe regularly doing something like this is something to be considerable?”  
“I don’t care.” Ciel slightly shuddered when he felt his butlers touches, trying hard to maintain his normal attitude.  
“I will take that as a ‘yes’ then.” 

The massage continued for a few minutes after that, in silence, Sebastian letting his touches linger a little longer than needed, though not long enough for his master to notice. Yet.  
Afterwards he simply put his gloves back on, taking the now empty tray and excusing himself again. 

Ciel sank in his seat, noticing his bodys reaction yet again after the tension of maintaining his attitude was gone, and groaned as he decided to just do something about it right then and there, moaning just the slightest bit. 

Having lingered outside the door, his senses allowing him to hear what was going on inside, and his eyes became red again, a demonic smile playing on his lips. He would get what he wanted, though he did want to wait for a little longer, enjoying the buildup and deciding that yes, even though he did not plan on it, it was a slightly enjoyable little game. He could not help those feelings, he was a demon, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the chapter. I really don't know whether or not I'll start writing explicit stuff, like, you know, the two of them fucking. I wouldn't mind, I just don't know. So, let me know what you want, so I have an idea. Would be nice. XD  
> Hope you like the story so far, I know it probably isn't that popular, or good, but feedback would be appreciated. Still learning and trying to better myself, after all. Depending on how it goes, this story either ends with the next chapter or it will go on longer, depends on what you want, as previousely mentioned. If I don't write detailed, of course it would be shorter, right? XDD  
> Though maybe it won't end the next chapter even if I don't get anything. I AM writing for fun, after all, and maybe for learning more about writing in english. XDD  
> But, yeah, I rambled on for long enough. XDD
> 
> Till then~ ^.^/


	5. Not waiting anymore

Ciel sighed, sitting in his library and trying desperately to get his thoughts off his butler. He was sure now. There was not one bit of his prior confidence left that this was just a fluke, just some feelings showing up during his puberty and going once it was over. They were too strong for that, and the more he thought about it the more he silently cursed himself for running. He had sworn himself he wouldn’t run, after all. But there was nothing he could do about it now, and being confused was acceptable, he hoped. 

Realizing he wouldn’t be able to forget about the demon anyways he put the book he was reading, or at least trying to read, back onto the shelf. Lingering a bit longer he finally decided to go back to his office and finish some more paperwork for the next day, even though he knew that would mean less work tomorrow and pose the same problem he had today. 

 

Sebastian sighed, wondering just how his master had thought things would work without him there. Finny had once again demolished the garden, Meyrin the laundry and he didn’t even want to start thinking about the rest. Though, now that he was finished preventing the worst and giving them work the servants hopefully would not screw up that easily he had time on his hands. More than usual, strangely, and realizing it was because he didn’t have to look after his master to tell him to do his work anymore. He barely visibly frowned, wondering just what his Lord was up to. It had never been like him to do his work without complaining, much less doing it as fast as he did and even some more meant for the next day. He decided, since he had the possibility to do it now, that he would ask the young man what was going on. 

When he came to the office, though, his ears immediately picked up a sound he became quiet accustomed to, not that he minded. Though, he shook his head, doing such things in his office was quiet dangerous. The other servants did have the tendency to pop up unexpected and without knocking, after all. Not mentioning he himself had taken to spontaneously visit his master to bring him snacks or look after him from time to time. 

He wasn’t complaining, though. Quiet enough to not be heard by anyone he moved to the office door, opened it just the slightest bit and observed the young man, deciding that no, he would not wait any longer. 

 

Ciel could curse himself but felt too good to do so just then. Sitting in his chair behind the desk, pants hanging off his ankles and legs spread wide he was touching himself, wondering just how his thoughts, prior focused on work, took a turn for lewd fantasies about what the demon could possibly do to him. And he would be ashamed of thinking about himself being taken if it was not for the fact that he could not for the life of him imagine the demon surrendering. 

Moaning rather loudly he spread his legs even wider and arranged himself so that one was hanging off the side of the chair. He reached down with one hand, continuing to stroke himself with the other, and began circling his entrance with one finger. He did not have anything even resembling lube in his office, but just one or two wouldn’t hurt too much. He did do that quiet often lately after all. 

Head thrown back and eyes closed Ciel didn’t notice Sebastian stepping inside the room, locking the door and making his way towards him. Stopping when he was on the right side of his master, eyes red and smirking, he grabbed the boy, pulling him off the chair and sat in it instead and pulling the his master back onto his lap.   
“Wha-?!”   
“I do remember your order to do what I want. You won’t mind me taking advantage of it, will you?”

Anything Ciel could have said to protest was cut off as soon as he felt the demons lips on his, demanding entrance he was granted because of Ciels surprised gasp and feeling himself being kissed skillfully. 

Sebastian grabbed his masters legs, pulling them apart again so that Ciel was straddling his lap with his back to Sebastians chest. Still kissing the younger man, making sure he couldn’t verbally complain and holding his head in place with one hand, he reached down with the other and began stroking his member, not going slow at all since he was sure the foreplay had been taken care of by Ciel himself. 

Ciel couldn’t do anything but moan and wonder what and why this was happening. Maybe he had actually fallen asleep in his library, dreaming again?   
Or maybe the demon just saw him and decided he wanted a taste of what would become his meal one day.   
Right now, he didn’t care. Couldn’t even. He did know the man would have skilled hands, considering how old he was and how much experience he probably had, but nothing he had imagined was even close to how good he really was.   
So, deciding he would think later, too far gone into pleasure already and deciding he wouldn’t regret even if he was just a one time thing since something was better than nothing, he let himself fall completely. 

Sebastian realized his master relaxing and smirked, releasing his grip on his head and instead letting his hand wander down, continuing what his master had wanted to do before he interrupted them. Circling his entrance, gloves already gone since before he even stepped into the room, he inserted one finger, smirking wider into the kiss when there was no resistance at all and instead a hungry moan to be heard from his master. 

Breaking the kiss Ciel moaned louder when a second finger was inserted, hitting just the right spot inside of him when Sebastian started thrusting them in and out. Resting his head on the demons shoulder he looked at him out of half lidded eyes, mouth hanging open with not so silent moans and face red, panting hard. If he didn’t know any better he could have sworn he heard a groan from the butler just then, but he couldn’t imagine him reacting that way. Instead of thinking about it longer he concentrated on the third finger that was now inside of him, stretching him even wider that his own would have been able to, feeling a mix of pleasure and pain that was almost too much for him. He would have come then and there, the feeling coiling in his stomach already, if it wouldn’t have been for the butlers hand gripping the base of his member too hard and denying him. 

“You-“  
“Do not worry, my Lord. I intend to serve you in a way that will not leave any of your wishes unfulfilled.”

Kissing the younger man again and continuing to stroke his member now that he wasn’t so close to orgasm anymore, letting him get used to the three fingers inside of him, he slowly rearranged their position again, holding his master in a way he was still straddling his lap but not touching his body anymore. Redrawing his fingers from inside his Lord he opened his own belt, continuing to free his own, slightly throbbing member, only barely holding back a sight now that it was free of its containments. 

Realizing what the other man was doing Ciel moaned, looking down, wondering just how that was supposed to fit but still wanting it non the less. 

“I suppose you did not want to wait anymore to get a small taste of your meal.” Grinning somewhat hungry and arrogant, he slowly aligned himself with the other.   
“I suppose that may be a possibility, tough I have to tell you that your assumption is wrong.” Grabbing Ciels hips and guiding him down onto himself he whispered in his ear. “I have a desire that surpasses such things, and I will not let our ways separate until I get bored of it. Even if you will never get your revenge…” 

Ciel knew he hadn’t been meant to hear the last part, considering how quietly it had been spoken and sounded like an afterthought only accidently spoken out loud, but it was more than enough for him.

“I hope you will take responsibility for this, do not think this will be the only and last time you have to serve me.”  
“Of course, my Lord.” 

Ciel moaned loudly again when he was fully seated on the other, Sebastian not being able to hold back a groan himself. Kissing again both of them waited to get used to the feeling and calming down just a bit, not wanting to let it end seconds after it began.   
But both of them were impatient, one letting it show more than the other when Ciel raised his hips and let himself fall back onto the other, moaning again, making Sebastian inhale sharply.   
Grabbing the younger ones hips again Sebastian guided him up and down, first at a pace they could accustom to, then getting faster and harder by the second. Rearranging their position again, standing up and making Ciel bend over his work desk, making a stack of paper fall over in the process, Sebastian took complete control, thrusting deep and fast inside his master, enjoying the moans and screams now echoing through the office.   
When the demon felt his Lords muscles clench and tighten around him he reached around and began stroking the younger mans member, feeling it throbbing in his hold, the moans becoming even slightly louder. 

“S-sebastian~, haa~, I-!”  
“Please, do not hold back.. hh… Show me if you like my service~”

That was the last bit it took to get him over the edge, throwing his head back and opening his mouth in a silent scream he came, dirtying even more of the papers underneath him scattered over the tables.   
Sebastian followed a few thrusts later, not bothering to pull out, letting the evidence of what his Lord was able to do to him flood his insides for Ciel to feel clearly. 

 

Panting, one more than the other, Sebastian pulled out and sat back into the chair, pulling his master with him and letting him regain his breath.   
Eying the desk and the papers scattered on the floor he sighed. 

“I will redo the paperwork that was ruined, please excuse my rudeness.”  
“That’s what you are apologizing for?” Not for surprising me like that, he added as an afterthought. “Well, I guess that is what you will do, but make sure you are done before 22:00.”  
“My Lord?”  
“I expect you in my room at that exact time.”  
“Yes, my Lord.” 

After that, they didn’t have to talk about things anymore. What had happened was enough for the demon, and the words he had heard were enough for the Lord. After all, Ciel mused, there wasn’t much that would bring his demon to make the decision to not help him anymore to get his revenge as fast as possible, maybe even never. Though when he looked at the demon he somehow knew that he would get his revenge, only the price he would have to pay the demon would be different. He could look forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the story. XD  
> I decided to end it here for several reasons, like not having as much ideas anymore as I originally thought I had, and the drive to continue writing since this story doesn't seem to be all that popular.   
> So, thanks to the people that were following and reading this story, putting up with my probably horrible spelling and grammar. XDD
> 
> Bye~ ^.^/

**Author's Note:**

> So, not the first story I uploaded, but I still have no idea about what I´m doing really since I never got any backup for anything from anyone I know. The stories I post just sat on my PC for a verry long time and I only now decided that maby it wouldn´t be that bad of an idea to go and post them on here.  
> Second english story I wrote, my mother language is german, so sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. Feel free to point these out, it only helps me better myself after all. 
> 
> Hope you like the story, maby even leave a comment XDD  
> I`ll try and update this every week, propably on weekends, so yeah. 
> 
> Till then~ ^.^/


End file.
